Nightmare
by sparemeyourconvictions
Summary: again, I suck at summaries. The title pretty much explains this. Oneshot. Klaine.


Summary: again, I suck at summaries. The title pretty much explains this. Oneshot. Klaine.

A/N:So, I'm sorry if this is utter garbage. But it's midnight. I've had about ten hours of sleep for the past week. So, yeah. It's vulnerable!Blaine and understanding!Kurt. Hope you like!**  
><strong>EDIT: It's not midnight any more but it was when I wrote it so..:D**  
><strong>_

Kurt had no idea why it happened or why tonight. They hadn't watched scary movies—unless you think When Harry Met Sally is a scary movie—the weather was fine and as far as he knew, everything with Blaine was fine. But it still happened. And it changed the way Kurt saw his roommate.

Once the movie had finished, Kurt and Blaine had set all their snacks and cushions to one side and decided to go to sleep—Kurt had a rigorous day of shopping planned for tomorrow which included finding Blaine exactly the right suit for prom.  
>Both boys quickly fell asleep and at first, Kurt didn't dream anything. Until he heard a weak, defeated, panicked voice. Calling his name, almost whimpering. His name gradually got louder but it kept the initial soft weakness.<p>

Kurt sat up quickly, eyes alert. He heard his name again, only once this time, before the voice was silenced. Kurt glanced over at his older roommate who was sleeping on the opposite bed. For a few moments, he just watched until Blaine's expression contorted into one of agony again and he flinched and doubled over, as if someone had kicked him in the stomach.

Blaine let out a small whimper of pain which broke Kurt's heart, but when Blaine's cries gew in volume and became pain-filled yells, Kurt immediately moved from his bed and sat on the edge of Blaine's.

Instead of trying to wake him up and possibly make him panic by his proximity, Kurt reached for one of Blaine's clenching and unclenching fists, holding it between both of his hands, tracing soft patterns into the back of it.

Blaine kept eliciting small moans or whimpers, wincing more frequently. Kurt expecting him to start thrashing around like a child but he didn't. He kept wincing and reacting to blows that weren't being landed on him.

"Blaine." Kurt called softly, so as not to alarm his roommate, when he let out a loud, pained cry. "Blaine." He repeated, slightly louder, when he didn't respond.

The younger of the two boys reached up one of his hands and brushed a few loose curls from Blaine's sticky forehead. Kurt hadn't noticed until now but Blaine was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Kurt leaned down, wincing along with Blaine, and pressed his lips to the boy's forehead.

"Blaine." Kurt called again, shaking his shoulders gently. "Blaine, honey, wake up. It's Kurt." He said calmly unsure if that was helping things.

Apparently, it helped because he heard his name leave Blaine's lips again, more a sound of confusion now, rather than pain and panic. "K-Kurt?" He whispered, reaching up his hands to rub at his eyes.

"Right here, Blaine." Kurt responded softly, folding his hands in his lap now that Blaine's hand was gone. "Ar-Are you okay?" Kurt asked the inane question that he knew the answer to as soon as he noticed Blaine's hands shaking.

"Hey, hey, hey." Kurt crooned softly, holding his arms out to his friend, giving him the option to turn down the comfort. Blaine shifted on the bed so he was sitting up. Next to Kurt but didn't accept the offer of a hug. He seemed to be biting his lip, keeping it in, as if afraid that if he opened the floodgates, he wouldn't be able to close them again.

"Blaine. Look at me." Kurt murmured, resting a hand on Blaine's arm which caused him to shrink away quickly, flinching away from the contact. He curled up, wrapping his arms around his legs and bringing his knees up to his chin. But he did as he was asked and glanced up at his friend, careful walls built in place.

"Blaine, you don't need to be this guarded all the time. Especially not anymore. And especially not with me." Kurt's voice broke a little on the last word as he remembered how Blaine had flinched away.

After a few moments of silence, Kurt looked at Blaine again, who was staring at a spot on the opposite wall. "What was it about?" He asked softly.

"You." Blaine clearly hadn't meant the answer the way it had sounded but Kurt still felt a little hurt by it. "Uh-God-I mean…"

"Its okay." Kurt replied, clearly seeing Blaine's confusion.

"Kurt? Do you remember when you asked me to McKinley prom?" Blaine asked quietly, never moving his eyes from the wall in front of him.

_Well, yes._ Kurt thought a little sarcastically, _it was only a few hours ago._  
>Blaine didn't wait for Kurt to speak, it was as if he knew what he was thinking. "Th-The Sadie Hawkins dance?" He added.<p>

Kurt nodded but didn't speak.

"It…was about those guys, the ones who-who.." Blaine couldn't finish that sentence, quiet sobs overtook him and he buried his face in the fabric of his sweats.  
>Kurt didn't ask permission that time, he just reached out and wrapped his arms around Blaine, wishing there was more he could do.<p>

After a few minutes, Blaine's breathing began to return to normal but Kurt kept him in his arms, singing Blackbird quietly to calm his roommate. Blaine waited patiently until Kurt finished his song, taking the time to regain himself but also to appreciate again how beautiful Kurt's voice was.

"I-It was about this prom… With you. They were there and they were on Karofsky's side, of course. An-nd," Blaine sniffled a little as his voice shook. "And they did the same- They did to us what they did at my old school." The older boy managed to keep control that time but made no effort to move from his place in Kurt's arms.

"You know, Blaine, I always admired your courage." Kurt chuckled. "But we don't have to go if you don't want to." He added. "We can stay in and watch Harry Potter movies all night."

To Kurt's relief, he heard Blaine laugh softly. Kurt shifted both of them a little and laid back, never letting go of Blaine, so they were both lying, intertwined, on the bed.

"Just think about it, Blaine. It's your choice, really." Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's soft curls and took one of his hands in his own. The younger boy used his spare hand to trace patterns on his boyfriend's back.  
>Once again, Kurt started singing but Blaine was surprised to hear that it was Teenage Dream. He smiled softly and snuggled into Kurt's side, closing his eyes. "I love you." He murmured sleepily and, before he could get any reply, quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.<p>

Though he knew Blaine was already asleep—and, in Kurt's opinion, had probably only meant as a friend—, Kurt still felt the need to respond, no matter how different the meaning.

"I love you, too."

_**  
><strong>A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. But even if you didn't, let me know so I know what I can do better! Again, I'm always accepting prompts.****

Thank you!**  
><strong>_-sparemeyourconvictions_


End file.
